Little Bunny
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Kendall comes home one day with a little bunny rabbit to your daughter. A few words are spoken and then you come up with a plan. Story better than summary! (I hope) My first smut-ish story. A Kendall One Shot.


**I've never written this stuff before. *blushes* Omg I don't even know if I want to upload this or not! *hides***

**_Kendall: I like it. *pulls out of hiding spot and hugs*_**

**_James: Yeah... um... We're just gonna leave and give you two some privacy... *leaves w/ Carlos and Logan*_**

**Oh god... Yeah.. um... Enjoy my first ever M rated fic with some extremely crappy smut at the end. *sighs***

**_Kendall: Who plays bunny? *smirks*_**

**Shut up!**

* * *

"Juliet!" Kendall calls when he stepped inside. "Juliet! I have a surprise for you!"

You and your seven year old daughter come down the stairs and Juliet literally yelps in excitement when she sees what her father is holding.

"A bunny!" She squeals and run up to Kendall. You cross your arms over your chest and smile a little at Juliet. "Oh, daddy! Is he mine?" She asks and Kendall hands her the little bunny.

"He is." Kendall says and stroke his daughter's hair. "Do you think you can take good care of him?" He asks. Juliet nod furiously and smile.

"I can! Oh, thank you, daddy!" She says and hug her dad. "You're the best daddy in the whole world!" She says and giggles and carefully hugs the little bunny.

"That's good, sweetie." He says. "Here's a cage for him. I don't think mommy will like it if he runs around the house." He says and glances at you. You're still standing halfway down the stairs looking at the two.

"I'll put it in my room!" Juliet says and put the bunny in the cage. Then she picks it up and goes upstairs. "I'll call him Oreo!" She giggles and look lovingly at the little black and white bunny. Kendall chuckles a little.

"That's good, Juliet." He says and chuckles again.

Your daughter runs past you up the stairs and into her room and closes the door. You look after her and when the door is closed you turn to Kendall. You slowly walk down to him without looking away or uncrossing your arms. He smiles at you.

"A bunny?" You ask when you stand in front of him. Kendall smiles and pull you into a hug.

"Come on, honey. Juliet deserves it. She did so good in school in the play." He says and peck your lips. You sigh.

"You're spoiling her." You say and wrap your arms around his neck.

"I'm not." Kendall says and pull you closer.

"You are." You say and giggle. Kendall frowns and kiss you again.

About two weeks later, when Kendall's at work, Juliet's cousin calls and asks if Juliet want's to come over to her house for a sleep over. Of course, Juliet wants to go. You help her pack and get ready.

"Girls! I'm home!" Kendall calls from the front door.

"Daddy!" Juliet calls and runs to him. "Daddy! I'm going to Michelle's house for a sleepover!" She says and smile. Kendall picks her up.

"How fun!" He says and she hugs him.

"I'll miss you, daddy." She says. "Will you take care of the bunny when I'm gone?" Kendall smiles at her.

"Of course I will." He says and kiss her cheek. You smirk and a plan starts forming in your head.

"Kendall, honey. Can you drive her to Michelle's house? I have some errands to run." You say and act tired. Kendall smiles at you and nod.

"Of course honey. Don't wear yourself out though." He says and kisses you. "I'll be back soon." He says and put Juliet down. She runs out to the car and Kendall grabs her bag and follow her.

You wait until Kendall's car is gone before you grab your own car keys and jump into your car. It's about a forty minute drive to Michelle's house. And the same time back. So you have plenty of time to run your little errand and fix up the house. You smirk again start up the car.

You lay on the bed. Waiting for Kendall to come back. He's taking longer than you thought he would and you're getting inpatient. You roll over to you stomach and stare at the door while wiggling your legs a little.

Kendall's in for a surprise when he comes back. He'll come in through the front door and see the trail of rose petals you've left leading all the way to the bedroom. Bedroom filled with lit candles and rose petals all around the bed. Where you're lying in your new little outfit. A playboy bunny outfit.

You giggle a little at your own cleverness and freeze when you hear Kendall's car pull up on the driveway. You quickly get up and glance at yourself in the mirror. You fix your hair a little when you hear the front door open.

"Baby, I'm home!" Kendall calls you run over to the bed and throw yourself on it. "Baby?" Kendall calls and you hear him put the keys on the little table by the door. "Ba-" He starts but shuts up. You hold back a giggle.

He must have found the trail.

You bite your lip when you hear him coming up the stairs.

"B-baby?" He says and open the bedroom door. He freezes in the doorway and stare at you. You smile innocently at him and wiggle you legs, while biting your lip. "Wha-... What?" he mumbles and you get up and skips over to him.

"Does daddy like the bunny?" You ask sweetly and face palm in the inside of how stupid that sounded. But you keep your cool.

"W-what?" Kendall says and blushes. Obviously trying to not stare at your tiny, almost non-existing, outfit. God, he's adorable. You giggle and pull him over to the bed and lie down on it while pulling him on top of you.

"You promised that you'd take good care of the bunny." You say in a childish voice and pouts a little, while playing a little with the collar of Kendall's shirt. "Will you take good care of me?" You ask and blink innocently with your eyes and feel the fake lashes tickle you just right under your eyebrows.

"H-Honey I-..." Kendall stutters and you frown.

"You pwomised!" You say and pout again. Kendall looks seriously confused. You frown and wrap you legs around his waist and pull him down. He gasp a little and you pull him closer. "You promised." You merely breathe into his ear. He shudders and you feel him getting excited. You giggle. "Someone likes bunny!" You say and Kendall blushes.

"I-I..." He mumbles but you shut him up by grinding up against him. He breathes in sharply and you smile at him.

"Pwease." You say and place his hand on your hip. Kendall sighs and smile at you. "Yay!" You say and giggle, now that you know that he's convinced.

Kendall leans down and kisses you you pull him closer and pull at the hem of his shirt a little. He takes it off and it go sailing to some random corner of the room. You giggle and reach down to unbutton his jeans. He helps you and soon he's lying there on top of you in his boxers looking as beautiful as ever.

He lift you up a little to move you a little. He groans and mumble something about 'getting too old' and then slam his lips back on yours.

It doesn't take long before the rest of the pieces of clothes you wear are gone and the skin on skin friction feels amazing. But you can't help notice how careful Kendall's being so you wiggle a little and nibble on his earlobe.

"Bunny's not gonna break." You whisper and he chuckles. How ever this seemed to give him the courage he needed to push in. You gasp and he hush at you.

"I got you, love." He says and starts moving. A high pitched moan escapes your lips and he speeds up.

"I'm so close." You whimper and he place a kiss on your forehead.

"Let it go." He whispers. And you do. You whimper and let out something that sound like Kendall's name. Kendall finishes soon after and lie down next to you. "Thank you, baby." He whispers and kiss you. You chuckle a little and snuggle closer to him. You take off and toss the bunny ears away because they're in the way.

"I love you, Kendall." You say and sigh happily.

"I love you too, bunny." Kendall says and chuckles. You poke him in the chest and glare a little at him. He laughs and kiss your forehead.

"By the way. What took you so long to get home?" You ask and look at him. He chuckles again.

"I stopped on the way to get you flowers." He says. You laugh.

"How romantic!" You say and kiss him. "Thank you."

* * *

**Yeah... never written this kind of stuff before... I guess it turned out better than I thought it would... Oh god. I feel like I need to take a shower after this...**

**_Kendall: I'll go with you *winks*_**

***blushes* K-Kendall!**

**BTW. I've not only written one shots these two days. I've also started a new HORROR series. Basically one shots in a series with a lot of gore and death. Yeah, I'm in that mood. We're gonna live in a small cabin for a week so I want to scare the shit out of myself before I go there. LOL.**

**And yeah, this is my first ever... smut...-ish kind of story. Please be gentle with me. Okay? I'm new to this.**

**I've also kinda been having some kind of thing for Daddy fics now. Idk why.**

**This will also be my last update before I leave. I'm sorry. I'll try to upload as soon as I get back. **

**Anyways. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more stories! **

**_Kendall: Hannah! I have a surprise for you in the bedroom! Come here!_**

**Oh, god... **


End file.
